Ella
by Haruna Velis
Summary: Bel se encontraba aburrido y Haru simplemente no tuvo suerte. -Bel x Haru- One-shot .


_Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

_Pareja:_ _Belphegor **x **Haru_

_ One-Shot  
_

* * *

Ella.

Hoy he decidido dar un paseo solo, bueno en realidad suelo dar paseos seguidos, pero en éste caso lo haré sin avisar. Es bastante molesto tener que avisar cuando me voy, una estúpida regla del jefe, pero claro tampoco puedo criticarlo. Me mataría.

Sin embargo, la razón de ello es bastante simple; ella. Me produce cierta curiosidad verla con ése Vongola, siempre tan alegre, ¿qué es lo que tanto admiran de ése niño? Es muy corriente a decir verdad. Muy corriente para que le tengan tanta fascinación. Así que quiero ver aquella curiosa forma de pensar de ésa niña, porque seguro me debo estar equivocando y es así siempre.

Doy vuelta a una esquina y escucho un agudo chillido, más agudo que el filo de mis cuchillas cuando impactan en el vidrio. Luego unas risas, sólo es cuestión de dar un vistazo para darme cuenta que es ella. ¡Pero que niña tan escandalosa! Si no fuera porque hay demasiada gente, y además, podría desatar una riña entre grupos, ya la hubiera atravesado… ¿Una riña, eh? Tampoco es mala idea, pero no estoy de humor para tal.

Me entremezclo entre la multitud mientras la veo entrar en una tienda, al salir lleva un pastel en una bolsa. No puedo evitar soltar una risa… que perdida de tiempo, ni debería en molestarme de seguir a alguien tan común. Aunque sabiendo que no hay mucho que hacer con los otros, y cuando vuelva seguro tendré problemas, me tomaré mi tiempo.

De nuevo la escucho reír, con aquella risa tan estrepitosa. ¿Ahora qué?

—¿Con Tsuna-san? Claro, te veré en su casa, Kyoko —La veo colgar con rapidez el teléfono, pero algo me llama la atención.

Su mirada café que parecía tan alegre, se vuelve ligeramente dulce y sin duda puedo ver ése extraño rubor en sus mejillas. Ya veo, cuando se trata de aquél Vongola se vuelve una chica más cursi aún. Que interesante. Y de repente la veo entrar a la tienda de nuevo, dejando caer sus llaves. Además de escandalosa es descuidada, podría llevarse un gran susto un día de estos. O quizás hoy.

Me acercó a aquellas llaves, y en su llavero se lucía una foto de ése idiota. Que remedio, mirar que un Príncipe como yo levante llaves y tenga que encontrarme con esto. Y en el momento en que iba a guardarlas ella sale. Oh, qué rápida.

—Disculpa, ésas son mis llaves.

—¿Esto? —Ni que fuera a devolvérselas tan pronto, ni sé si lo haré.— Si las quieres quítamelas —Y una suave risa emerge de mi garganta.

¡Qué más da ésta niña! Por lo menos me divertiré un poco con ella, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer hoy. Lo más gracioso son ésas morisquetas que hace, ¿acaso ésta enfadada? Genial. Quiero ver que tan lejos llegaría por éstas llaves, por ésta foto.

Con bastante sencillez me deslizo entre las personas, a la vez que aumento el ritmo de mis pasos. Realmente hubiera hecho otra cosa, quizás mostrarle lo simple que es ante una fila de cuchillas, pero como dije antes; ahora no. Es por eso que quiero alejarla, apartarla a un lugar menos concurrido y ahí iniciar mi juego.

—¡Detente! ¡Ey! —No importa cuanto corra, no puede compararse a mi agilidad y se queda atrás. Cabe aclarar que se lleva varias personas por delante con sus pasos torpes. Todo esto me provoca cierto regodeo, y no puedo disimular aquella gran sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro.

Pude alcanzar a llevarla a un callejón, mientras la veía entrar con cierto temor. Me reí e incliné mi cabeza ante la idea de sentir su piel cortada por mí, una risa de excitación más que nada. Y es que hace tiempo no me robaba una vida y esta ocasión era perfecta.

Poco a poco sus pasos la adentraron, mientras yo la veía desde las sombras y podía inhalar su muerte. Intentó desesperadamente buscarme con la mirada, sin encontrar nada, y entonces empecé.

Una danza sutil de afiladas cuchillas pasaron frente a sus ojos, enredándola, atemorizándola. Me paré frente a ella a la vez que mis dedos jugaban con los finos hilos, sin que ella los percibiera.

Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y en cambio yo, disfrutaba todo aquello. Sólo bastaba un pequeño jalón y todo habría acabado.

De repente comencé a oír varias voces acercarse al callejón. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que su llanto atraería a tanta gente? Maldición, debía actuar rápido o no actuar. Volví a mirarla y su expresión se volvió seria, entonces me di cuenta que pretendía gritar. No mientras yo estuviera aquí, no debería hacer enojar a un Príncipe.

Sin embargo su mirada se hacía más intensa, poniéndome más nervioso, y escuchando a las voces acercarse cada vez más. Sólo contaba con escasos segundos para matarla, el mismo tiempo en que ella gritaría seguro. Pero me ganó de mano.

Gritó tan fuerte que me hizo perder la concentración, y mis cuchillas cayeron al piso. Tan agudo que no me di cuenta cuando sin querer dejaba caer las llaves. Y con tal angustia que las personas se acercaba más deprisa.

Entonces no lo pensé dos veces, debía disimular y callarla. Así junte mis labios con los de ella, mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared en la oscuridad. Cualquiera pensaría que su grito no fue de dolor, si no todo lo contrario. Mientras tanto podía sentir el dulzor de su boca, y la suavidad de ella. No podía creer que ésta frágil criatura me hubiera vencido, y ahora me tuviera en éste beso.

Un beso en donde al principio fue por desesperación, pero luego me deje llevar. Hasta un Príncipe como yo puede sentir otro tipo de felicidad, algo más que sólo cortar.

**

* * *

**

¡Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Dejen comentario (:.

_Aclaración: Este pequeño escrito fue un regalo de una** persona muy especial para mi**_ [Trevor Falivene en Foros CZ]_, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo _ .


End file.
